The Girl in the Tower
by sawyer105
Summary: An alternate ending to the movie, set after the lantern sence. What if Rapunzel went with Flynn to see the Stabbington brothers. How would events unravel after? Would Flynn and Rapunzel still receive their happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

**This is an alternate ending to the movie, right after the lantern scene. What if Rapunzel went with Flynn to see the Stabbington brothers? How would events unravel after? The scenes will change between Rapunzel and Flynn in each chapter.**

_Flynn_

She's beautiful.

Her eyes were as deep as the emeralds I stole when I was once sixteen, which was funny because her eyes changed color a lot. Bright green, like Pascal, when she was ecstatic, fearful, or in curiosity over something new. Jade was for understanding and mischievous, sometimes even mysterious. But emerald….emerald's new.

My gaze travels pass her cute- as a button- nose and her freckles; nineteen, I counted. I finally settle on her full, pouty lips, which also change. They can be set thin in a small sexy smile or widely parted in a full pledge grin. A set of full lips meant that she was in wonder or amazement. The lanterns set the mood in a bright orange glow causing her to become even more stunning than before- if that was even possible.

Rapunzel was bright, selfless, and adventurous. She appreciated the little things in life and didn't take anything for granted. In her situation, I wouldn't either. And the fact that's she's willing to go back? No, I couldn't think of that. After spending an amazing day with Rapunzel, I concluded I cannot let her go back to that woman. And at the moment, in this tiny boat, I can see the light- her. It's always been her; I can see it in her eyes. I pushed back a strand of her golden tresses and cupped her chin. Nothing surprised me anymore, not even her magic hair, in fact it suits her. The way it lighted up when she sung her beautiful melody was enchanting, mesmerizing, it was simply magical. She was perfect in every way. She was my light, cheesy, not what Flynn Rider would say but it was true. Amazing she changed both Flynn and Eugene forever.

The orange glow dim, but she sparked. Her rosy full lips were taunting me and were coming closer and closer. I could almost block cut the green glow- wait. That light wasn't coming from Rapunzel. I lift my head up, much to the dismay of my mind, and looked straight ahead. The few lanterns were disappearing above and I could see the origin of the new light out at the banks of the river. I made out two familiar figures –Shit. How did they find me? I could feel my pupils widen at the sight of the Stabbington brothers, a nightmare in this lovely dream of mine. It felt like someone hit the snooze button. What the hell do I do?

"Eugene?" Her lovely voice shook me from my thoughts. Rapunzel looked nervous and confused as she stared back. "Is everything okay?"

"Yep, everything's fine." I replied as I began to row to shore. I eyed my satchel with the tiara, a plan in gear. If I gave the brothers the crown, everything will be okay. They'll be one less problem to deal with, and then I can be with Rapunzel. That kept my hopes up as we reached the shore. Because, after tonight, leaving her was not an option.

_Rapunzel_

Eugene is quiet; his eyes are straight ahead as he rows to shore. I'm worried; he hasn't said a word since the attempted kiss. Did I do something wrong, perhaps it's bad to close your eyes? It seem right at the moment, Eugene was still with me after I gave him the satchel. That counts for something right? Oh no, What if he didn't feel the same way? It certainly felt like he did a few minutes ago, He looked at me like I was the prettiest thing he ever seen. He made butterflies go off in my stomach, a feeling I was foreign with.

We've reached the shore line and Eugene steps out. He grabbed the satchel with the tiara and faced me. Something was wrong, very wrong because Eugene was shaking like a leaf. That was, until he noticed me staring. He straightens his composure and began to speak.

"I… uh… have to do something over there. I'll be right back, wait here." He pointed to a cove, just beyond an arc of rocks.

He made an attempt to leave, but I held him back. I was now a nervous wreck, lip biting, pits sweating. My instincts were on high, something was telling me not to let him go on. I admit, I had doubts that he'll leave me here. He didn't kiss me, so I believed he only liked me as a friend, and I was somewhat okay with this. Somewhat. But that is beside the point, this is only my second day here, I need him to go home. I've decided that whatever Eugene needed to do, it can be done in my presence- we're a team. Besides, waiting alone here with my thoughts would be terrifying. "Is it very time consuming, what you must do?" I felt the nervousness creep into my voice and I quickly cleared my throat. "Well, is it?"

For his part, Eugene was very surprised, but I could still hear the anxious tone. What was so important that he had to do now-leave me? "No…"

"Then Pascal and I will come with you." I quickly exit boat before he could protest.

"Rapunzel I don't know-"

"Whatever you have to do is it dangerous?" I interrupted.

"No-"

"Then you wouldn't mind. We'll stay out of your way," I gesture to Pascal as I explained my reason for going. "Besides I, know it's silly, but I'm scared to be left along here."

"It won't be a while Blondie." He responded with the familiar nickname. "I promise."

"I understand, but I'm still scared. What if someone came for me?" What if you left me? No, I couldn't focus on these thoughts now; I needed to convince Eugene to let me go with him. I widen my eyes at bit and allowed a small whimper to escape. It was easy to pretend, if your lie had the somewhat truth in it. It seemed to work on Eugene.

"Okay, but stay right behind me."

I quickly agreed and began to follow his steps, I was very curious to see what will happen next.

# # #

As we walked past the arc, I could feel Eugene tense besides me. His grip tightens on the satchel and he grabbed my hand once more. My heart thumped so loud, I almost missed what he said next.

"Just, stay right behind me at all times. The people I need to see are vicious."

"Who are they?" I quipped.

"You'll see."

His tone still screamed tense, so I began to worry. I tighten my handle on the frying pan Max carried for me throughout the day. Eugene hadn't notice it on the boat, behind my back so I was able to bring it with us. If there was going to be danger, I'll be ready for the both of us.

I could see a glowing green eerie light, outing two bulky, familiar figures. Suddenly it clicked and the Stabbington brothers came into view. They didn't give out a good vibe and I could still see that they were angry with Eugene/Flynn. What were we doing here?

Eugene abruptly halts and I almost ran into him. I straighten my back and try not to look intimidate; very difficult.

"Hey! I've been looking everywhere for you guys since we got split up!" Why was there only one, I remember two brothers. What was Eugene's business with them, the crown? "Those sideburns are growing in nicely." The red- haired man glared coldly at us and I shivered. "I just wanted to say, I shouldn't have taken off, the crown is all yours, I'll miss 'ya, but I think it's for the b-"He was cut off, when we ran straight into the other brother.

At the moment I didn't comprehend the situation. He want to give the crown away, did that mean he wanted me? No, that's impossible; it's a fluke. I live in a tower; he doesn't want to be with an ignorant girl all his life. He needs that crown for his dream, I'll…I'll just be in the way. After this empathy, I noticed our situation. The other twin had an eye patch, and a long scar running down his face. I glance to Eugene but he seemed lost as well.

"Holding out on us again, 'eh Rider?" The first twin left aside the piece of wood he was whittling.

"What?" Eugene and I exclaimed unanimously. What were they talking about; Eugene had other treasures they wanted?

"We heard you found something," he continued menacingly. "Something much more valuable than a crown." His foot kicked the crown away as if it was completely worthless. At this time I began to back away while I heard the spotless metal clank against the rocks cringing inward. "We want her instead." He finished indicating a thumb in my direction.

I stopped completely numb. They wanted… me?

_Flynn_

No No No No No, this is really really bad.

How in the hell did they found about Rapunzel? More importantly, how did they find out about her magic hair? I certainly didn't, I'm too busy dodging swords and frying pans.

The first twin begins to speak again but I'm half listening. I need to get Rapunzel to safety; I now understood why she was in that tower. (Not that I agree with it) This can't happen, they can't take her. "No!" I shouted. "You can't have her!"

"Too bad," the brother continued. "It's not up for grabs." With that note, the second brother advanced toward Rapunzel and began to finger her hair. I began to lose it, but something unexpected happened. Rapunzel, the fear shown clearly on her face, pulled out her frying pan and hit the man squarely on his head. The man staggered greatly, but began to regain balance. Where did she get that pan from? Never mind, not important now. I quickly sprang into action and took the pan from her hand to finish the job. The black cast iron was vaguely familiar in my hand and I remember the sensation I had from attacking the guards. I raised pan up and quickly down onto his thick skull. The brother was out like a light. From the corner of my vision, the other brother advanced toward furious. I done the same action to him and added an extra hit for revenge. No one tries to steal my Rapunzel.

With a sign I tighten the pan and grabbed ahold of the frighten girl. "They won't be out for long Blondie; we got to get out of here now."

"Right," she answers and we ran out of the danger zone. Out of sight, out of mind. Nothing matter more than getting Rapunzel away from this place. I gave them the crown, they need nothing from me. Although, unknown to me, a certain blond- haired maiden had grabbed the satchel with the crown. But I was too busy escaping to notice its presence.

# # #

You know how at day you know an area very well, like the back of your hand? But at night, you suddenly don't know you're left from your right. Added to the fact that you're panicking and trying to prevent the capture of your magical companion and her frog. Yeah, right now that's me.

I'm running so fast, but I dare not to slow down. I can hear the heavy pant of Rapunzel, but I'm too paranoid to stop for a moment. Not till I'm a far distance from these-

"Eugene." Her frighten voice ceased my thoughts. "I think we're far enough, I can't run anymore."

With a sign I slowed down, remembering that Rapunzel doesn't have the endurance to run like this. She's been copped up in a tower for all her life, I'm sure this is not how she wants to celebrate her freedom or her birthday in that matter. "Sorry Blondie, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

She straightens her posture and manages to give me a grin. "No… I'm whole, nice job with the frying pan." She began to finger her hair, something I notice she does when she's nervous. "But how will we get to the tower from here, nothing looks familiar."

"Of course nothing would look familiar to you Goldie." It was then I heard the rustling of leaves from behind.

"Just because I've been in a tower for 18 years, doesn't mean that-"I cover her mouth intent on hearing that noise again. Then it happened.

"Do you hear that?" I pointed to some bushes to our left. She because silent just as the bushes stopped. Suddenly a brown, laced up boot came in view and with it a menacing figure. The women that emerged from those bushes were unfamiliar, to me at least. Her vibrate burgundy dress was hidden under a black cloak. Her massive curly hair was onyx with streaks of gray woven in. There were few wrinkled on her face cover cold slate, gray eyes. But the most menacing feature about her was the permanent frown she wore.

I felt my breath hitch and Rapunzel gasp. But what she said surprised me the most. "Mother?"

**End of Chapter one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews, tangled will be out on dvd so get your copy. I know I will. Chapter 2:**

_Rapunzel_

I was feeling scared, confused, but mostly worried. Without me or my magic hair, mother well, was beginning to look old. There were visible streaks of gray hidden in her thick curly black hair, and I counted a few wrinkles upon her face. The frown she wore wasn't very warming either.

"Well look what we have here, my native daughter and the kingdom's snake thief. Running for our lives are we now?"

I didn't know whether or not to voice my opinion about the insult. Flynn Rider was a charming thief. "Mother… how did you find us?" I was suddenly self-conscious because Eugene believed Mother would not be home until tomorrow.

"I was combing this forest all day, I couldn't find you."

"You were searching for me?"

"Of course, you're my only daughter," she answers as she placed her hands on my shoulders. "But now I know you were with this thief, or should I say kidnapper-." She makes a movement toward Eugene but I prevent her. If she made Eugene run away it would only be Pascal and I. No more friend from the outside world.

"No mother, he didn't kidnapped me, I left." I didn't know what mother was doing; she knew I left on my own from our discussion the night before. I could tell from her eyes that she was giving the performance of a lifetime but I was still frightened from her attitude. She could be very vicious, very sneaky and that scared me.

She faced me, a glint in her eyes. "My Rapunzel, my daughter left me?"

"Yes-"

"After I specially told her not to leave the tower."

"Yes, but mother I want to tell you about the outside world. It's-"

"A terrible, horrible place, with thugs after your hair." She gave Eugene a nasty sneer. "With is why you're probably running around from who knows where." She throws her arms up in a dramatic gesture and clutched her head in reassurance. From the corner of my eye I could see Eugene roll his eyes to Pascal in annoyance. I had to stifle my giggles, now is not the time to laugh.

"Mother I need to ask you a few questions about-"

"Questions! Now is not the time for silly questions Rapunzel!"

I grind my teeth in annoyance something that was very foreign with me. Why must she always interrupt me in everything, isn't my opinion important as well? For once I wish she would be quite so I can ask questions. Eugene nor Flynn is never like this. "Mother, this is important! It's about the outside world, I want to go outside-"

"Oh my!" One moment mother is standing, sturdy and tall. The next she fainted, fallen to the ground.

"Mother!" I shout. I rushed to her fallen figure, the guilt tearing me up inside. Why didn't I see that she was tired, that she didn't need me asking her unneeded questions. They could wait for much later. "Eugene, help me." I motioned to her body and together we managed to get her to a standing position.

"Something doesn't add up here…" Eugene mumbled. I thought about asking him to elaborate, but then there were more important matters at hand.

"Oh… my head." Mother's began to flicker. "Rapunzel?"

"She's waking up!" I shouted relieved. "Hurry Eugene, she'll do better at the tower." After getting a good grip on her shoulder, I looked ahead trying to get a bearing on our surroundings. "Led the way."

# # #

The tower was the same as I left it. There was teal chair I used to tie up Flynn was in the middle of the room. My paints were scattered near the fireplace where I painted myself watching the lights. Note to self, add new paintings… I place Mother in her usual arm chair near the fireplace while Eugene started a warm fire. Before the fire could grow, I grabbed Eugene and pulled him up the stairs toward my loft. If mother saw him in the tower, she would throw him out without a thought. There would be no input from me which was normal in the household but overdone. I needed her to be convinced to let Eugene stay, a battle on its own.

"Whoa Blondie, where are we going?" he questioned.

I didn't answer until we reached my room and quickly shut the door behind me. "Here." I led him to the bed and he sat down. "I need you to stay here while I talk to mother downstairs."

"You make it seem like you two are going to talk about me?" He said rather cheerfully, although a bit confused. You could never tell with Eugene whether he was joking or not, it was part of his charm.

I was perhaps a bit confused as well. "Of course Eugene, I need to explain your stay here."

His look changed dramatically. "Stay, in your tower?"

"Of course silly!" I exclaimed while giggled. "You can't go back out there with those brothers looking for you. You'll get hurt; you should stay here for the night." I stopped suddenly. What if Eugene didn't want to stay, with me? I wasn't ready to say goodbye just yet. "You'll stay, right?" Please, please say yes.

"You do know those brothers haven't touched me right? I'm not hurt; I don't need to burden you. I'll find a tree!" he joked

"Oh Eugene, it's no trouble at all, I want you to stay!" _'Oh no,' _I thought as I bit my lip in embarrassment. I had not wanted to say that, but it was the truth. In two days he showed me more of the world than mother ever did. He was so much fun, and I wasn't ready to part. Please don't leave yet. "Eugene?"

"I'll stay Blondie," he answered in a serious tone. He smiled and my heart gave a flip, a feeling I never felt before. "For you, I'll stay."

"Oh thank you Eugene!" I exclaimed and without a thought I processed to hug the life out of him. His body was warm to the touch and I was reluctant to leave his embrace. "Just stay up here for the night, don't bother coming down. I'll talk to mother."

"About your dear mother…" I stared in intent, wondering what he would say. Mother and Eugene didn't quite get on the right foot. "It's strange how she just popped up."

"Oh, mother's quite sneaky about that. Speaking of which, I should check up on her." I stood up and advanced to the door. I took one more look at the dashing thief and my heart nearly melt. How could he look so beautiful? "Goodnight."

"Night."

With regret I turned around, for I knew my discussion with mother would soon become a battle. It was time to face the dragon, for I had many questions for her to answer.

_Flynn_

I watched as Rapunzel slipped pass the door and imminently wished she hadn't gone. With Rapunzel around I couldn't think and that's exactly what I wanted. I didn't want to think about the situation I was in; I needed a distraction.

To fuel this need I choose to look around her room and was deeply amazed. The room was furnished in Rapunzel's taste and every space was covered in her paintings. The was the one near the door with herself painted underwater, her long hair tangled with the colorful fishes. There was another one with her near the vanity in a blue dress washing her long gold mane. In the painting of her near the bed, she was asleep in her canopy bed, golden hair flowing beneath her. And of course, there was the one that was centered on the celling. Rapunzel was in an unusual flattery lime green dress shining like the sun itself. The mural was beautiful, fantastic, and showed Rapunzel's very soul. Of things she wanted to do in the world outside. To think she had spent her entire life inside a tower made me feel a variety of emotions all at once. But living in a tower hadn't damper her spirits at all. In fact her spirits were enlighten, hopeful.

Now she had invited me in without a second thought. Me, the most wanted thief. Me, who had never been invited anywhere in my life, is staying in her home as a guest. And… a guest of Rapunzel's made me happy. To think she was downstairs fighting with her horrible mother for my stay was enchanting. Her caring made me feel warm inside, something foreign. Then it hit me like a bucket of cold water. What was I doing here waiting around here while Rapunzel was at the mercy of some old hag. Sure said hag was her mother but when I looked at her I get a bad feeling inside; like the effect of food poisoning. Call me crazy but I didn't trust her with my life, much least Rapunzel.

I hurried to the door and opened it a crack. Before I could do anything else I felt something wet and slimy go inside my ear….

"Ah…. Pascal!" I shouted at the frog… wait chameleon. He glared and pointed to Rapunzel's bed. I remembered the direct orders for me to stay, but when was I one to follow orders? "Come on Pascal…" I plead. "I just want to know what they're saying. You don't trust her mother either don't you?"

It took less than a second for the chameleon to replay no. "We won't even leave the room, we'll just open the door a little," I demonstrated and place the chameleon on my shoulder. "This way we won't be breaking our promise to Blondie." I looked down to the frog and he seemed to agree. I wasn't completely sure since understanding the frog was Rapunzel's expertise, but I wasn't going to take no for an answer. With that I peeped through the crack. There I spied Rapunzel and her mother, the showdown was about to take place

_Rapunzel_

I made my way down the stairs toward the fireplace. I could see mother was already straightening her favorite armchair. Strange, she could barely sit up a few minutes ago; perhaps Eugene was right about her.

"Ah Rapunzel I see you are back without our-"

"Guest." I finished. "He is our guest mother and he's staying in my room." I have never seen mother's face gone that shade of purple before. It took a moment for her to compose herself before continuing. "Now Rapunzel darling I know you just spent a few days with this thief but he isn't staying here and I suggest you tell him to leave right now."

"No."

She looks up startled, "No?"

"No mother, Eugene- I mean Flynn is my friend. A friend I can trust because I know he won't steal from us."

"How can you know? How can you know this thief won't steal from us?"

"WE OWN NOTHING OF VALUE, NOTHING!" I shouted. I have never raised my voice against mother and it felt rather good. I was tired and had enough of mother getting everything that she wanted. For once I wanted to be acknowledged for what I wanted. "And he is a thief, not a kidnapper." I emphasize while crossing my arms. We both know what the most valuable thing in this tower was.

"You don't know what people are capable of. How could you become so native?" She crossed toward the window and glanced out. "The world is a dangerous place flower."

Her comments made my blood boil in anger, she would never understand. "Perhaps I'm so native from living a tower my entire life."

"Oh Rapunzel don't start-"

"Flynn's staying mother. And while we are on the subject, why am I not allowed leaving?"

Mother's eyes flashed and I could feel I'm treading on thin ice but this conversation was much needed. "We answered this question a thousand times. So you want to get kidnapped and sold into slavery? Do you want to leave mother all along here?"

"Mother, that's not a reason to be so dramatic. No one knows about my hair and we can keep it like that. I'm only asking for a few hours in the sun-"

"Rapunzel, we are not going to have this discussion now." I stopped a bit uncertain. Mother's voice dropped low and quite. Mother's quite voice was a very dangerous thing, it was better to continue with my argument about Eugene's stay.

"Can Flynn stay?" I questioned, anxious.

Mother signed looking tired and defeated. I felt like I could go on forever. Still faced away from me I tilt my head so can I hear her answer clear. "The thief can stay but only for one night. Tomorrow he must leave."

"Oh thank you Mother!" I was ecstatic, because the more time with Eugene, the best my life was beginning to be. "He may know about our secret but he won't tell a soul. He can be trusted."

"So you say," she murmured.

"It's true." I countered, my irritation returning. Why couldn't she believe me, she didn't know Eugene the way I did. But since I gotten what I wanted, it was time move onto the other matter. "And about leaving the tower-"

"Rapunzel please!" Mother was stark angry with the turn of events. She gripped the armrest of the chair; the seams were about to come apart. "Will you give it a rest; we'll continue this conversation tomorrow." She concluded while advancing toward her bedroom. "Really, enough is enough; we'll talk tomorrow."

I was furious for I knew she would try to worm her way out of this. I wasn't going to let this argument sit on the back burner; I was determine to venture out to the world. No matter what it takes. "Oh I'll make sure of that." I whispered, my arms crossed and teeth set. It wasn't over yet…..

# # #

I was eager to tell Eugene the good news but he was already in bed. He must have had a hard day, I knew I did being the best day ever. (Aside from yesterday) I tiptoed to the edge and stared at the sleeping beauty upon me. His features were so enchanting I could stare at him all day. Memorizing every detail….

"Like what you see?" I jumped back, surprised as Eugene sat up. The sneaky devil. I shut my eyes, raised a fist and swung down, making contact with something hard but soft at the same time. I heard an OW and looked up to see Eugene rubbing the crown of his head.

"Serves you right for scaring me." Now feeling calmer, I made my way to the other side of the bed my hair trailing behind. "Mother said you can stay for the night." I slipped under the covers and noticed Eugene was still on top. "You're not getting under the covers?" I was curious, hoping to feel some of his body heat. Was this the way grown men slept, over bed comforters? Perhaps the world was strange after all, or maybe it was just the men…

Eugene chuckled audibly and shook his head. "Not on your life Blondie." He notices my confusion and signs. "Care to explain your artwork." He says and points to the nearest painting. I beam and go off explaining into the night, not minding that he changed the subject. He will tell me when he's ready. I'm having too much fun. I didn't want to think about tomorrow, about him leaving me forever.

**Thank you for the wait, I had so many exams and classes that I needed to concentrate on that first. Review if you have any ideas, I'm far from over. Hopefully, not such a long wait next time.**


End file.
